New perspective
by LilyLove30278
Summary: Jade and Beck just broke up and there is someone new on her mind. Could she risk it all for a Taboo love?
1. Chapter 1

The TV blared. Jade looked at it in disgust, while some blonde sang a jingle promoting some new Vaseline based cheese product. Delicious. She checked her phone for the millionth time in the last hour.

"Damn it", she murmured bitterly. He should of texted her by now. How could she go from his everything to nothing in a matter of seconds?

Since the breakup, Jade had been incredibly lonely. To others she seemed reclusive, and instead of attempting to comfort her, they ignore her. She guessed a upset Jade was something most people would like to avoid. She logged onto the slap, and saw pictures of tori and Andre together. As much as she hated Tori, she and Andre looked cute together, and since the day she got to Hollywood Arts, he hasn't shut up about "those cheek bones."

Sliding through Tori's pictures, one came up of her and Cat. Cat looked so... Alive next to Tori. Her bright velvet red hair, those big chocolaty eyes, the little dimple on her left cheek. All of these little things summed up cat valentine. She lifted her hand to look at another picture, but she was trapped. She continued to stare at the picture for what seemed like hours, only to be interrupted by her phone buzzing. Surprised, she quickly picked it up, it took her a moment to process the name. Her mind, heart, and soul was whispering, "Let it be Cat." unfortunately it wasn't, just Beck stating that he wanted to "talk."

Rushes of anger swelled up inside of her and as she began to text back a message that was bordering on the line of psychotic. She looked over to her open computer. Cat bright eyes greeted her. Then something weird happened, Jade smiled. Not a smile derived from the torture of another or a snarky comment, but just bliss. Looking into those eyes, calmed the beast inside her, one who had been so savage for so long. Jade then knew what she had to do; she picked up her phone and dialed Cat's number. The phone ringed. "Please pick up, please pick up", she repeated to herself. Finally after what seemed like forever, Cat's warm voice filled the empty static, "Hello?" Out of panic, Jade threw the phone against the wall. What the hell was she thinking? She was going to call up cat and say what?

"Hi Cat, you make me smile."

God damn it.

Jade pulled out her shiny new scissors, and began cutting up her sheets, her only relief for stress. After cutting up her once silk sheets into tiny black shreds, she drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade woke up to the sound of the fan. It's cool wind hit her sticky warm skin. She looked around for her phone, only to remember the events that happened before her nap. She felt an uncomfortable bulge underneath her. She'd been sleeping on her computer. Pulling it out, praying to god it wasn't broken, she opened it. The computer screen had a little crack in it. It was nothing Sinjin couldn't fix. She closed the computer and stepped downstairs. Mom was asleep and Dad was still at work. Jade tiptoed into the kitchen and slipped into the pantry. Looking for anything to eat, she found, hidden behind the oatmeal, a box of red velvet cake mix. Feeling suddenly inspired, Jade frantically started making it, pulling pans out, grabbing eggs, pre-heating the oven.

After watching a couple trailers to the sequel of "The Scissoring," the kitchen timer beeped. Entering the kitchen, Jade was hit was a intense warm sugary smell. Pulling the cake out of the oven, and cutting a slice, her heart skipped a beat. The color was exactly like cats hair. Biting into it made her think only more of Cat. Savoring the sweet flavor, she thought of Cat's red velvet flavored lip gloss. She thought about tasting it, wondering if it'd taste this good. Kissing Cat. Now that's a new idea. After being with Beck for over two years, she never really thought about kissing anyone but him for a while. But now, Cat inched through her mind. "Fuck it. I'm going to go see cat," Jade murmured to herself. Quickly she ran upstairs, put on decent clothes, grabbed her car keys, and drove.

Once she reached the Valentine residence, she walked up to the door. She went to knock, but then noticed Cat's bedroom light was still on and her shadow was moving around. Jade walked over to the window and knocked on it.

"Who is it? Are you a murderer? If so, I don't think I can let you in, I'm sorry," the little redhead squeaked.

"Cat, it's me. Let me in."

"Oh Jade! Hi!"

Cat opened the window and held out a hand to help her in. Jade looked at cat, she was in her footie pajamas and her hair was in a high pony tail. Even without makeup, her eyes lit up the room.

"I've been thinking about you,"

Jade froze up.

"How are you?," Cat squeaked, her eyes getting real wide and serious, "Break ups can be hard, I know."

"I've been fine. I'm over him. Why do you care?" Jade snapped back.

Cat backed away and held her hands over her eyes, "I'm sorry Jade, I didn't mean to upset you."

Jade sighed and hugged her. "It's ok. I'm sorry for being bitter. To be honest, I'm not ok. But I found something that makes me feel better."

"You did?" Cat said as she looked up to Jade.

"Yes." Jade replied and for some reason, she kissed Cat's forehead.

Shivers went through her body.

After standing there hugging for a bit, Cat broke away,

"Jade, would you like to sleep over?"

Jade looked at the adorable creature in front of her.

"There is nothing I'd like more," she sincerely replied.

Cat threw some clothes at her, bright pink footie pajamas. Jade opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. She slipped on the pajamas and joined Cat on her bed.

"Do you want to watch the scissoring? I recorded it for you!" the little red head said giddily.

Jade gave a little nod and Cat ran off to make some popcorn.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Cat was snuggled up next to her. Every once in a while, Jade would ask Cat of the movie was too scary for her, in which Cat would just give a little meow and snuggle in closer. Jade, loving the feeling of having her so close, asked the question frequently.

"Jade, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Promise you won't judge me?"

Cat looked at her and held out her pinkie. Jade raised a eyebrow, and lifted her pinky and grabbed Cats with hers, "Promise."

"I like girls. Jade."

What? Did cat, little boy crazy cat, the same cat who has been running through my mind all night just say she likes girls?

"Umm... That's nice Cat." Jade replied awkwardly.

Cat just looked up at her and snuggled in closer. When the movie was over, Jade could feel Cats warm breath on her neck and soft hands.

"Cat?"

Only silence answered. After a couple more test to see if she was awake, Jade sighed and looked at her. In her arms, she looked so small, so frail. Jade ran her fingers through her hair, and analyzed the situation.

While caught in thought, Jade was interrupted by a subtle sigh from Cat,

"Jade,"

Was Cat dreaming about me?

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

This was too much. Jade quickly grabbed her stuff and darted out the window. Running towards the car, she fumbled to get out of Cats pajamas, which ultimately made her end up falling face first on the drive way. With a busted lip and a throbbing bleeding chin, She got up, and like a gladiator wounded from battle, wiped the blood that was spilling from her pale face, and continued on to her car. Hopping inside, she felt at peace. Taking deep breaths, she reached for the keys with one hand and with the other, began cutting up the passenger seat with her "just in case" scissors that she always kept on her. After looking at the mess she made, she slipped her scissors back into her bag and began to drive.

It was late. Too late to go home.

Only if she has her phone she could call... Wait... Who would she call? Jade at this point had no one. Cat, being a sensitive person, would probably take Jade leaving, harshly. There is Tori. But Jade hated Tori. Allot. Everything seemed to go downhill once she arrived.

Feeling hopeless and with no direction, Jade drove until her tank ran empty.

"Great! What now?" Jade screamed into the dark night. Slamming the car door, Jade walked to a phone booth. Pulling a couple quarters out of her wallet, she began dialing a number she knew by heart, Beck's.

"Hello?" Becks deep voice murmured.

"Beck it's me, Jade. I know we broke up, but I'm lost, my car broke down, and I have no one else to go to," Jade sniffled, attempting not to cry, "Please come get me?"

Beck let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, I guess, where are you?"

"Not sure, let me check," Jade ran down the street and checked the name, "Franklin Ave."

"Alright Jade, it'll be about five minutes, ok?" Before Jade could answer, the line went dead.

Jade walked back to her car and waited for beck.

Jade slipped in a CD Andre gave her. She closed her eyes and his soothing voice mixed with delicate piano, filled the empty air. She then heard loud bass and blinding lights right behind her. A simple car pulled up behind hers, and she could hear the car door open and close.

"Jade?" Beck called out into the dark night.

Jade replied with a loud, "IM HEREEEEEEEE!"

Her voice echoed inside the closed car. Beck walked to her car and looked down at Jade.

"Carry me?" Jade asked in her most innocent tone. Beck looked at her and gave an uncomfortable look. "Fine! I see how it is," Jade hissed. She opened his car door and hopped into it.

"Where am I taking you?" Beck grumbled.

Jade just looked at him and smirked. She honestly had no idea where she should go, his opinion was better than none.

"Don't be difficult Jade," Beck sighed.

Jade looked around Beck car, she'd been here so many times, why did it seem so foreign? She faced the glass and her reflection stared back. Blood caked her face, she looked like a train wreck. Usually the thought of a train wreck would make her smile, but all she could think about was being back in Cat's bed. Being safe and warm, holding her. She regretted leaving.

She looked at the horizon, the sun was peeking out.

"Take me to Cat's house."

"What? I thought you hated Cat?" Beck looked at her like she had a third eye growing out of her chin.

Jade rolled her eyes, and Beck sighed and began driving.

Beck popped in a CD, it started with smooth jazz, then out of nowhere, Cat and Tori's voices began filling the car. Her heart started beating faster, though Tori's pitchy voice laced the song, all she could her was Cat. Then a bad habit of Jade's kicked in, Jealousy.

Why was Cat singing with Tori! This wasn't for a show, or Jade would have known about it. They got together, on their own time, and recorded the song. Maybe Cat likes Tori, but Cat's mine. "Shit, I'm being possessive and crazy again, this is exactly why Beck left," Jade thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jade arrived back at Cats house, her whole body was shaking. Was coming back a mistake?  
>"Time to nut up or shut up," Jade murmured.<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing, thank you for driving me Beck."<br>Jade opened the car and walked back to Cats window, still a bit open, Jade slipped inside. Under a large blanket, Cat took deep breaths. Slyly Jade picked up the blanket, and wiggled herself into the position she was in before she left.  
>That feeling of warmth and security came back. Why did she ever leave? Oh yeah, the "I love you." Well Jade decided to overlook that for now, just to enjoy this simple feeling.<br>Jade closed her eyes and waited for fatigue to kick in. She hadn't slept a bit for the past couple days, so it shouldn't be long now.  
>"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP," the sound of the alarm clock quickly woke up both of the girls.<br>Cat let out a large yawn and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Jade, smiled, and then tackled her with a hug.  
>"I'm so happy your still here! I thought you'd surely run away while I was sleeping." Cat said while nuzzling her face in Jade shoulder.<br>A rush of Guilt fell over Jade. Was she really that predictable? Jade sighed and just enjoyed the hug.  
>"I hope you didn't mind my sleep talking" Cat squeaked. Jade just looked at her and got up to use the restroom.<br>She walked over to Cat's bathroom. Well she guessed it was Cat's, considering it was covered the most obnoxious unicorn and cupcake wallpaper known to mankind. Jade walked over to see her face was still a mess. She picked up a towel and slapped her face with cold water, blood tricked off her face into the sink. She dried her face and walked back to Cats room.  
>Cat was already dressed and her makeup fully on. Jade felt like lady and the tramp, and unfortunately, she was the tramp right now.<br>"Do you have anything not so...Catlike, I could wear?" Jade asked, remembering she had school today.  
>Cat looked at her with concern, "What's that supposed to mean!"<br>Jade has figured out a trick with Cat, just don't answer the question and she figure it out on her own.  
>Cat sighed and walked into her closet and pulled out her Addams family, Wednesday costume from last Halloween.<br>Jade sighed, "Good enough."  
>Jade put on the costumes, and decided if she was going to look ridiculous she was going to go all out.<br>She painted her lips red and put her hair into two braids.  
>"Whoa Jade. You look Spooky!"<br>" You see dark lord! The things I do to represent your dark message! Now to go feed on the souls of infants! Mawhahahaha," Jade exclaimed in her most morbid voice.  
>She looked to Cat, expecting her to be shaking in her shoes. But she stood there smiling, Jade guessed that Cat got used to the crazy stuff she said by now.<br>"Let's go! I don't want to be late Jadey!"  
>"Cat, call me "Jadey" again and I'll beat the dimples out of you."<br>Cat whimpered and walked out to her car.  
>"Jade where's your car?" Cat asked upon noticing there was only one car.<br>"Uh, I walked here..." Jade mumbled. Her house was easily fifteen miles away, so she prayed that this was one of the times Cat doesn't use logic.  
>"Oh, alright! Let's go," Cat exclaimed.<br>The girls got into the car and Jade hopped in the driver's seat. Jade looked down at the car, the steering wheel was covered with kitten pictures and stickers. "Oh Cat," Jade thought to herself.  
>She began driving and before long, Cat started blabbing about who knows what, "Did you know you can't sneeze inward!"<br>"What?"  
>"Hahahahahahaha! Look at my thumb! Turns out its actually Italian, not Spanish. Silly thumb!" Cat giggled to herself, staring at her thumb like it was a precious jewel.<br>"Cat... Never mind. Can we stop for some breakfast?"  
>Before Jade could process it, Cat was hunting through her bag and pulled out a cookie.<br>She held it in front of Jade, "will this do?"  
>"Mmhmm."<br>Cat started to pick the cookie apart and brought it to Jades lips. She glanced at Cat who was grinning wide, and slowly opened her mouth.  
>Cat popped it in Jades mouth and clapped.<br>"How does it taste?"  
>"Really good," Jade chewed, taking her eyes off the road for a second to give cat a small smile.<br>"Oh yay," Cat grinned, "I made it myself!"  
>Cat sat there for the rest of the ride quite satisfied with her cooking and feeding cookies to Jade. When they reached school, Jade walked Cat to her locker.<br>"See you second period, Jadey."  
>Before Jade could yell at her for calling her that, Cat stood on her tippy toes and gave Jade a kiss on the cheek.<br>She quickly ran off to class. Jade felt her face turn a burning red. She brushed her hand over where Cat had kissed her, the warmth still lingering. People must have noticed her, because everyone was staring at her. "Did anyone see that?" Jade murmured to herself worried. Kids could be so mean in high school and a little kiss on the cheek was all it took for lesbian rumors to be spread.  
>She looked at the people gazing at her and hissed, "What are you looking at!"<br>"Jade, you look like an emo band reject," Said Tori with a smirk.  
>"Oh yeah. Cats costume. I must look like a freak," Jade thought to herself.<br>"Hey Jade I need to ask you something," Tori turned herself towards her, flinching at the sight of a leftover blood bunched up on Jades brow, "what the hell is wrong with Cat?"  
>"What do you mean?" Jade snapped.<br>"She acts like she has brain damage. Some people think it cute, but it's starting to annoy me," Tori gossiped.  
>"Shut up Tori," Jade glared and walked away, not in the mood for a fight.<br>"And she's a total dyke; she's always hugging on me!" Tori chuckled at her.  
>Jade turned around, lifted an eyebrow, and punched Tori square in the nose.<br>Blood trickled down her face, while Tori screamed for help.  
>"Leave Cat alone." Jade hissed.<br>"You're crazy Jade!" Tori yelped, lying on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

The detention bell rang. It had been two weeks since Jade punched Tori in the nose. Her dad being a cop made sure Jades punishment was more than satisfying.  
>She has Detention for the rest of the year and community service for who knows how long, her fate lay in the hands of the stupid Vega's.<br>Also on top of having these punishments, her friends disowned her. During lunch she walked up to their normal table to see all of her friends babying Tori. When Jade came up and put down her tray next to them, glares from all around stared back.  
>"Who needs them?" Jade thought to herself as she left the empty school. She'd been used to being alone majority of her life. And it wasn't going to start bothering her now.<br>The only person that seemed to understand was the only person whose opinion mattered to her, Cat.  
>Cat having punched Tori after that gank kissed her boyfriend, they could relate.<br>Sitting on the Hood of her car, Cat was patiently waiting for her.  
>"Hi jade," Cat gave her a big hug, "how was detention?"<br>"I don't want to talk about it." Jade growled.  
>"Okie dokie artichokey!" Cat giggled.<br>Since the Tori incident, her and Cat had become pretty close. Even though Cat was being the part of Switzerland, not choosing sides, she'd been a great friend.  
>But recently, Jade's wanted to be more. The little things, like the other night when they were eating popcorn and their hands both accidentally met in the bowl. It was little, but the touch of the little red heads hands on hers, sent an electric wave through her body.<br>Her admiration for Cat was growing each day. For such a happy go lucky creature, the little thing had such a dark past. Ever since Jade learned the true story behind Cat's hair, that it wasn't red velvet cupcakes that inspired it, but something much more morbid, she hadn't been able to think of her the same.  
>One day her psycho brother hit her on the head with a lamp, she began to bleed. Instead of processing this encounter as abuse, the innocent creature saw the pretty red and dyed her hair that color. Or so you would think. Once Jade allowed Cat to babble, it started making sense. After her brother beat her, her parents came home to see blood caked on her brunette hair. Her brother had been hopping around different mental institutes for years, and his doctor said he could finally come home. Cat, not wanting to lose her brother again, took one for the team and told them it was hair dye she was testing out. To make the story convincing, she actually went through with it.<br>Jade sat in the passenger seat, after losing a bet with Cat; she had to teach her how to drive.  
>"Wait isn't this illegal?" Cat asked probably remembering that she only had a learned permit, and Jade was defiantly not an adult.<br>"Ah, your fine, almost everyone our age has a driver's license; they won't suspect us of... Foul play," said Jade smiling. Breaking the law made her feel like a bad ass, even if all they were doing was driving without a permit.  
>Cat started the car, the old Cadillac purred. Slowly she pulled out of the parking space and weaved her way out of the schools parking lot.<br>After driving for a while, Jade realized that Cat seemed to be a natural at this. Why did she fail her driving test so many times?  
>"Hey," Cat turned her head towards Jade and she proceeded to speak, "Can you help me with something?"<br>Jade nodded, "Sure, what?"  
>"I need some advice, let's say you were a girl,"<br>"Uh Cat, I am a girl."  
>"No a! Listen, ok so you're a girl, and you like a girl. But you and this girl are friends and just friends. What do you do?" Cat asked eagerly.<br>Jade winched, "Well, you should ask one of her friends if she's even interested in girls and maybe go from there?"  
>"But, she doesn't have allot of friends." Cat said sighing.<br>Jade felt her palms sweating; she wondered who it could be. Vega was the queen of the school, so Jade automatically ruled her out.  
>A thought popped into Jades mind, could it be her?<br>Jade didn't have allot of friends. To be honest Cat seemed to be her only friend. Jade could feel the possibility of being the object of Cats affection overflowed her brain. She wanted Cat, no she needed Cat. She'd been procrastinating for too long.  
>"Cat." Jade fiercely pronounced, savoring the name that left her mouth, "I need to tell you something."<br>"Help me! Jade I'm losing the steering wheel!"  
>Jade being caught up in thought, forgot all being Cat driving. She looked up to see the frail girl holding tight to a shaking steering wheel. Jade grabbed onto the wheel and moved the car to the side of the road.<br>"I'm sorry Jade, I'm so sorry! Just sometimes this car shakes and I completely forgot I'm so..."  
>Jade interrupted Cat with a kiss. Her eyes went wide with surprise and fluttered down. Jade broke away and looked at Cat. She held her hand on her lips and looked dreamily at Jade. They looked into each other's eyes, and Cat pulled Jade in for another kiss, this one longer and deeper. Cat lightly nibbled on Jades bottom lip before they broke away again.<br>"Wow." Cat said, lying back in her seat. Jade laughed a little, "Wows right."  
>Cat turned and faced her,<br>"I like you Jade."  
>"I like you too Cat."<br>Cat nuzzled Jades shoulder, gave her a light peck on the cheek and proceeded to drive home. The girls didn't speak the rest of the way, but often took sideways glanced at each other, exchanging smiles.


End file.
